1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television signal transmission processing apparatus for converting a television signal having an aspect ratio different from that of a popular television signal into a compatible signal which can be received by a television receiver having a general aspect ratio, and a television signal reception processing apparatus for receiving and reproducing the compatible signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The aspect ratio of the screen of an existing conventional television receiver is 4:3. A system that can process a television signal for a wider screen (to be referred to as a wide screen signal hereinafter) than that of the current television receiver and having an aspect ratio of 16:9 has been developed.
In order to directly broadcast a wide screen signal, a leased transmission line and a corresponding receiver are necessary. Therefore, a technique is proposed for converting a wide screen signal such that it can be transmitted on an existing transmission line, and transmitting the converted signal as a compatible signal. The compatible signal transmitted on the transmission line can be received and reproduced by an existing television receiver. If it is received with a wide screen television receiver, it can be reproduced to form a wide screen.
The following two schemes are available for obtaining a compatible signal: